Solace
by Doomflower84
Summary: Follow-up to 'Nightmares', Kharg attempts to unobtrusively offer his brother some comfort. Very mild yaoi and twincest.


Warnings: very mild yaoi and twincest, implied past abuse

Summery: Kharg attemps to find an unobtrusive way of offering his brother some comfort. Follow-up to Nightmares

Disclaimer: the boys are not mine, I make no profit from this

* * *

Darc's eyes snapped open and frantically darted across his surroundings, the sound of the scream that had only just died in his throat still ringing in his ears. As the shadowy shapes of the night-darkened room began to come into focus and he realised where he was, the fierce pounding of his heart grew calmer and his harsh, ragged breathing slowly came under control. He was sitting up in a large human-style bed, something he was only just getting used to. His deep red eyes flickered anxiously to the left to take in the motionless form of his brother, pale human skin softly illuminated by the moonlight that was filtering in through the open window. Once he had ascertained that the blond was still sleeping, Darc let out a shaky sigh and let himself drop back down into the bed.

A dull shiver ran through him as the nightmare-induced sweat began to dry on his body and the breeze from the open window cooled his skin. As the fear left him, he felt the usual humiliated anger begin to well up inside him. Was he ever going to forget? The dark images from his dream still burned behind his eyelids, the memory of rough, possessive hands scraping against his skin feeling as real as though it had actually happened.

'_Shut up and take it, you filthy half-breed. This is all you will ever be good for.' _

The hateful, lust-thickened words cut through Darc's head like a knife, all the more painful for the fact that there was a small, secret part of him that still believed they were true. He bought his hands up to his face and pressed them tightly against his eyelids, trying to force out the nightmare images that still flickered stubbornly behind them. He was beginning to wonder whether he would ever be free of the ghosts of his past that refused to stop haunting him.

******

Kharg's large, brown eyes had snapped open at the sound of his brother's anguished cry, yet he was becoming so accustomed to being woken this way that he managed to stay unmoving, his face still turned away from the darker twin. Experience had taught him that if he asked Darc if he was ok or attempted to talk to him about the nightmares that continuously disturbed his sleep he would be met only with defensive anger or stubborn silence.

He did not know the full details of what Darc had suffered during his time as a slave, he had only had a brief explanation from Lilia that night on Cragh Island and the occasional hints from his brother, usually hurled at him in anger when they fought, Darc trying to illustrate how Kharg had only ever led a perfect, protected life. He doubted he would ever really know the extent of what had happened, the darker twin not exactly being the type to open up and share his true feelings. Whatever had occurred, it had been bad enough that it still tainted his brothers' dreams.

Kharg felt his twin sink back down into the bed and heard the shaky sigh that was caught somewhere between relief and angry frustration escape from his lips. He wanted to be able to offer his brother some kind of solace, to somehow let him know that whatever had happened, it was over now and he could begin to move on.

Feigning sleep, Kharg rolled over towards Darc's supine form and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, resting his head on his brothers' lean, hard stomach. He felt Darc's body tense beneath him and thought for a moment that he had realised he was awake and would push him away in anger. Instead, the darker twin's muscles softened as he slowly relaxed and Kharg felt the weight of his clawed hand as it curled gently through the blond man's hair. The lighter twin smiled secretly into the scales beneath his cheek as his brother's breathing grew deep and regular, knowing that he would soon be asleep and that he had at least been able to offer him this small comfort.


End file.
